


All's Fair

by Leah (Taste_is_Sweet)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Humor, John Swears A Lot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Leah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's Smug. John's a little peeved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair

Rodney McKay strolled through the Athosian village, humming happily to himself and nodding amicably at the villagers as he passed.

Halling called a welcome to him, waving before he trotted over, with Jinto trailing after him.

“It is good to see you,” Halling said. He took Rodney’s forearms, bending his head until their foreheads touched. Rodney met him halfway, trying not to feel silly. He wished these people just shook hands.

Jinto insisted on the gesture as well, which was even more awkward, since the child was short. Still, these people had done him a tremendous service, so Rodney figured he owed them whatever kind of greeting they wanted.

Halling took in Rodney’s appearance and smiled. “I take things in the city went well?”

“Excellently.” Rodney grinned. “Thank you.”

Halling grinned back. “We were very happy to take part—-anything such as this we can learn, we may use against the Wraith.”

“Well, that was the point,” Rodney said briskly, still smiling. He glanced around at the huts. “So, ah…”

“I know where he is!” Jinto piped up. He took Rodney’s hand. “This way!”

Rodney followed after him, giving a quick wave to Halling before the man was lost behind the twists and turns between the huts. Jinto finally stopped in front of one at the far end of the village.

“There,” Jinto said, pointing. He looked up at Rodney, his face creasing a little with worry. “I don’t think he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Probably not.” Rodney said pleasantly.

The door of the small hut was barred from the outside. Rodney stepped up to it, put his hands on the long piece of wood, but he turned to Jinto before he lifted it out of the grooves that held it securely across the door. “You, ah, might want to make yourself scarce,” he said.

Jinto nodded seriously, wide-eyed. “He wasn’t very pleased.”

“Exactly,” Rodney said. “So, go. Shoo.” He gestured with his chin, waiting until Jinto raced off, probably to go find his father.

“Okay, here we go…” Rodney said softly. His smile faltered for the first time since he’d landed on the mainland. He lifted the wood bar and unlocked the door.

And the next thing he knew he was splayed on the ground, trying to get his wind back. Which was a little difficult, considering one extremely pissed-off Air Force Major was straddling his torso and pressing his shackled wrists to either side of Rodney’s neck.

“I’m going to skin you alive, you sneaky, conniving, cheating Canuck bastard!” John roared. He didn’t look any worse the wear for his recent ordeal, Rodney was pleased to note, but John’s hazel eyes were nearly glowing with rage.

Rodney, still gasping, grinned up at him. “So, did you have a nice morning?”

John’s eyes widened momentarily, then they narrowed, showing the green like a feral cat. He bared his teeth. He didn’t seem particularly inclined to let Rodney up, or to release the pressure on Rodney’s throat. “Oh, yeah,” he snarled, “I had a _great_ morning! Fantastic! Nothing like getting kidnapped out of your fucking _room_ \--“

“How nice for you,” Rodney cut in breezily. “Mine was great too. Do you want to know why?”

“No!”

“My Athosian and civilian security team managed to beat back an incursion by the Wraith and their Genii allies,” Rodney finished gleefully. “We kicked their asses—-“

John was so angry he was making little inarticulate grunting noises. His fingers on either side of Rodney’s neck twitched. “You cheated!” he blasted out. “You motherfucker!”

“Such language, Major,” Rodney admonished mildly. “There are children around. At least,” he amended, “I think there may be children around. I can’t see because you won’t let me up…”

“You’re lucky I haven’t killed you!” John howled. But he relented, leaning back so he was sitting on Rodney’s thighs. He pulled his hands away from Rodney’s throat, and the chain links rattled between his wrists.

“We didn’t cheat,” Rodney said, rubbing his neck. “It was a pre-emptive strike. You know,” he added, “it’s not our fault that your crack military team was crippled without their leader-—“

“You weren’t supposed to kidnap their leader before the war games started!” John yelled. “There was _nothing_ in the rules saying you could do that!”

Rodney blinked up at him. “There was nothing that said we _couldn’t_ do it, either.”

“It’s not fair!”

“John,” Rodney said, his voice becoming serious. “We’re fighting a war here. I don’t think the Wraith will care very much about being fair or not.”

John glowered at him for a long moment. “Fuck,” he said at last. He levered himself up to his feet, holding out his chained hands for Rodney to grab.

Rodney took John’s hands. “Thanks,” he said, when John had pulled him upright.

John shook the chain a bit. He was still glowering. “You’d better have brought a key.”

Rodney grinned again, and this time it was wicked. “Maybe.”

John’s eyes darkened. “Maybe?” His voice was low and very dangerous.

Rodney put his hand casually over the chain. He leaned in close, so that his breath ghosted right next to John’s ear. “Winner take all, remember?”

The chain rattled again as a minute tremor passed through John’s body. He turned his head so his lips were nearly touching Rodney’s ear. “You’re a kinky son of a bitch, you know that?”

It was Rodney’s turn to shudder, at just the stroke of John’s breath. “You love it.”

“I’d love it better if I could get these chains off.” But John had stepped closer to him, so that their bodies were practically touching. John was still wearing the t-shirt and jogging pants he’d been sleeping in when Rodney’s team had snatched him out of his room. Rodney could feel the heat of John’s skin through the thin cloth like a bonfire.

“Afterwards, I promise,” Rodney said. He turned his head and gave John a tiny kiss, next to his mouth. The Athosians wouldn’t care.

“I don’t know if I can trust you,” John said, though his mouth was twitching in a smile. “You cheat.”

“Pre-emptive strike,” Rodney clarified.

“Bastard.”

“Loser.”

“Cheating bastard.”

“-—Who has the key.”

John shut up.

Rodney started walking back towards the Jumper, his hand still holding the chains linking John’s wrists. He made sure to measure his pace so John would have no problem keeping up with him.

“I’m still going to kill you,” John said.

Rodney just smiled.

END


End file.
